When Tank Girl comes to Kong
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: You think its crazy already at Kong? Wait till a nutty punk girl named Rebecca Buck ,also known as Tank Girl, comes to Kong for an unexpected visit. MurodcxOC and maybe 2DxNoodle
1. Chapter 1: She's here!

_Hello everyone! I am back with a new story! Yay! OK…while I've been cookin up a new story, I've come across some new stuff! THERE'S GUNNA BE A GORILLAZ MOVIE! YES! HAHAHA! ahem secondly, I'm going to change my pen name, its Gunna be **DAREtobeTankGirl.** Yay! I saw that movie, and I loved it! So yea, but I still love the Gorillaz and everything about them! I always will! So yea! Haha! Ok…the story, Right, HERE IT IS!_

* * *

**Chapter 1-She's here!**

"Quiet today." A blue-haired man told himself.

2D lay alone in his room. He was tired. Last night was brutal for him. Long Demon Days concert, singing 'till his voice was hoarse at the end, and the huge group of fan girls screaming his name, chasing after, trying to grab or rip anything off of him weather it be his hair, shirt, pants, whatever. He turned on the radio to the rock station.

"_Now here is Song 2, by the old British band Blur. Enjoy."_

The song started to play loudly, booming in his room. He liked that song. One of his favorite bands. 2D sat up and faced the radio. At the moment realized something as he listened to the song.

"I always thought Damon sounded a bit like me." 2D shrugged his shoulders. The doorbell rang.

"GET THAT DULLARD!" shouted the rough bassist, Murdoc Niccals.

2D groaned. "Lazy ass oaf." He told himself.

He slowly and tiredly walked to the door. The door bell rang many times before he came to the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he cried.

2D opened the door slowly, rubbing his eyes, saying,

"Who is it-AHHHHHHH!" he cried loudly, voice booming through the halls.

A young Asian axe princess started to run quickly down the hall.

"2D-san! What is-" Noodle froze at the sight that stood before her. A huge and strange looking tank stood in front of them. 2D and Noodle held each other in a tight hug out of fear. They both screamed. Russel, the big drummer of the band came running at the sound of Noodle's voice.

"Baby girl, what's wro-HOLY KRAP!" Russel shouted. He ran under the table screaming, "DUCK AND COVER! DUCK AND COVER!"

"OI! What's all the racket in 'ere?" Murdoc rubbed his head.

Murdoc noticed 2D and Noodle holding each other tightly and Russel under the table with his hands on his head. He looked at the open door and noticed the gun of a huge tank pointing at them. Murdoc was completely frightened, but didn't want to show it. He just stood there frozen in fear. Suddenly, a high pitched laugh of a girl was heard. The all four of them turned their heads in confusion.

"Yo dude's! My bad! I didn't mean to scare ya!" said the voice.

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Here, let me introduce myself."

The tank was being shut down. It was quiet for a minute until, suddenly a girl flipped out of the top shouting, WHOO HOO! She landed on a handstand onto the gun of the tank. She flipped herself over and sat on the gun as if it were a horse and slid down on it and landed on her feet. She was a very strange woman indeed. She wore a white tee-shirt with a red and blue bull's-eye on it and over that a long black sleeveless jacket with lots of silver and gold buttons on it. He wore tight black pants that ended at her knees, but they were cut in between both her thighs, revealing a pair of red and white shorts. She wore large combat boots with many buckles and cuts on them and wore tall knee-highs that were red with blue stripes. But the best is yet to come. Her head was shaven with a buzz-cut except for a large clump of blonde hair in the front that dangled in her face. Their mouth's dropped to their feet.

"My name is Rebecca Buck. But you may know me as Tank Girl"

* * *

_Yay! First chappie is done! OK. So, now you know who Tank Girl is, and yes, she does dress like that, no joke. It was hard to make up that outfit though. Lol…well I hope you like it so far! Please review it! For now, **Sayonara! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Who and why is she here?

**Chapter 2: Who is she?**

"Who are you?" asked a confused Noodle, who still held onto 2D.

"Rebecca Buck! Tank Girl! I've been all over the news!" she shouted with her hands in the air.

"I know who you are!" cried 2D.

Everyone turned their attention to him. Suddenly, 2D noticed Noodle's arms were still around him. They both blushed, and released each other. 2D cleared his throat.

"Yea, I saw you on the news. You like, saved the earth's water supply or somethin' right?" he asked

Rebecca stood tall and proud.

"You betcha!" she said happily

"So what are you doin' here?" asked Russel, who retreated from under the table.

"What am I doin here!" she shouted sarcastically. "I came to see you guys! You totally rock out loud!" she shouted happily jumping and hugging 2D. He blushed a bright red. Noodle pouted in jealousy. She came between them.

"Well, you know, you could do what every other visitor does and come to the door without a huge tank!" she shouted at her.

"Whoa. Chill little dudette. I'm sorry, but I don't go anywhere without my tank. Besides, it's a huge fan too!"

The four turned their heads in confusion.

"Your tank?"

Rebecca giggled. ((a/n: imagine that laugh! Haha! I love it! lol))

"Yea. It's got a mind of its own. It goes everywhere with me" she said patting it.

They all stood in awe with their mouths open. Noodle turned to Murdoc. He said nothing the whole time, he only watched Rebecca in awe.

"Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked.

Murdoc shook his head.

"Huh? Wha-?"

Rebecca just noticed Murdoc. She jumped in the air happily. She ran up to him and shouted to him.

"Murdoc Niccals!" she giggled. "You know you're my fav out of them all." She told him. She turned to the rest of the group, "But I love you all." She giggled. They all smiled. Murdoc couldn't. He was to love stuck.

"_Why does this weirdo have an affect on me?" _Murdoc thought to himself.

She smiled.

"Well you don't mind if I stay here do ya?" she asked him.

"Ah-ba-I-uh-no." he told her.

She shouted with glee, and then hugged Murdoc with a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"N-no problem, but could you let me breath maybe?" he asked her.

She immediately let go of him, and giggled.

"Sorry dude." She told him only a few inches from his face.

Murdoc blushed a bit, but he tried to hide it.

"Whateva! Noodle! Show her a room or somethin or other! I'm goin' back to me Winne." He told them rudely. But Rebecca still smiled. As she walked away she blew him a kiss and winked.

"Thanks again Mudds." And she left.

He blushed again. He shook his head and turned to the guys.

"What a weirdo eh?" he laughed.

2D and Russel looked at each other then back to him.

"I think she's pretty cool actually." Russel told him.

"Yea. Quiet pretty too. Don't you think so Mudds?" 2D asked.

It was quiet. Murdoc blushed a little.

"Ah-No! She's a- she's-."

2D and Russel laughed.

"Don't think you hiding anything Mudds." Russel told him.

Murdoc grew angry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL DO YA MEAN BY THAT!" he yelled still blushing.

2D and Russel just laughed, and walked away.

* * *

Yay! Lol…sorry if that wasn't that great. It's hard. Lol…so anyway, if you every saw the movie Tank Girl, you know that she gets a boyfriend at the end named Booga. You'll find out about him in the next chapter. I think of something! It might be a while though! So yea. Well, for now, **Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3: Painted Toenails & a Red Bass

_Yo dudes!! What's up? I'm so so sorry it took so long. I was busy with high school and krap. Yea. Ok! Here it is! Chapter 3!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca sat on her bed in her temporary room in the huge Kong Studios. She giggled.

"This place rocks Noodle!! You're so super lucky!" she told her happily,

Noodle smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

Rebecca noticed Noodle's fake smile and asked,

"What's wrong kid? You don't like me do you?"

"No, no, no, no! It's not you. It's just; I'm not used to having another girl in the house. I've always lived with a bunch of guys. I'm not sure how to react." She frowned.

Rebecca felt sorry for her.

"Hey, don't worry kid. Come on, let's do somethin together! Like…PAINT TOENAILS!!" she shouted releasing her arms in the air.

Noodle smiled.

"Ok. But I just ran out of my nail polish."

Rebecca giggled.

"Don't worry kid. I gots plenty back at the tank. Come with me."

She grabbed Noodle's arm and pulled her to the front door where the huge tank stood. Rebecca jumped at the top of the tank. Half her body was in the tank, at the other half, were her feet where, outside of the tank, kicking widely. She was heard grunting as the quickly tossed everything side to side, looking for the box of nail polish. Finally, a loud 'AHA!' was heard. "I found it! Here, catch!" she threw the box out to Noodle. She jumped down to her and said, "Ready to paint?"

Noodle smiled.

"You bet."

**Meanwhile, back at Murdoc's Winnie:**

Murdoc lay on his back, facing the ceiling, and throwing a ball up to it. He was in deep thought about Rebecca.

"_Do I really like her?"_ Murdoc questioned himself. He shook his head.

"What am I thinkin'? Course I don't!"

He continued to throw the ball at the ceiling.

"Bah! Stupid girl! Givin' me a bloody 'eadach like this. Maybe something on the telly will clear my mind of that freak."

Murdoc sat up, took the remote and turned on the television. The news popped up.

"In other news," said the anchorman, "a strange girl named Rebecca Buck, also known as Tank Girl, was seen today, parking her tank in front of the home of the famous band Gorillaz. She-" darkness fell upon the TV. Murdoc had shut it off.

"So much for that." He told himself.

**Back at Rebecca's room:**

"There all done. Looks good Noodle. What do you think?" Rebecca asked Noodle.

She smiled.

"I love them! Thanks so much."

"No problem kid. Hey, Noods? Do you mind if I look around here?"

"No, go ahead. Just don't go in Murdoc's Winnebago unless he asks you."

Rebecca giggled.

"No problemo."

Rebecca went all the way to the basement to find the studio where the Gorillaz make their music. She looked around for one particular instrument.

"Where is that…AHA!! There you are!" she shouted happily once she spotted the same bass Murdoc had used in the Feel Good Inc video. She ran her fingers up and down the shiny red bass.

"I always wanted to play this baby." She picked it up carefully, carrying it with her until she found herself a seat. She slouched herself comfortably in the chair and started to lightly strum the unplugged bass. She enjoyed it. But that enjoyment would soon fade away. The door was opened. It was Murdoc. Murdoc started to blush but then he noticed what she was doing. He flinched.

"HEY! WHO THE BLOODY 'ELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?! 'AS ME SPECIAL BASS! GIMMIE THAT!" He snatched the red bass from her hands. She laughed.

"Awww…Come on Muddsy. Don't have a cow. I was only strumming it a little." She told him sweetly as she played with his hair.

He gulped. He tried not to blush be he couldn't help it.

"I-ah-I-I-um-HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME HAIR!" he shouted swatting her hand away.

Rebecca giggled.

"I know you like it Muddsy. I can see it in your face." She said in a sexy voice. He gulped. He was to distract to notice that she was taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"See ya later Mudds."

She slowly walked out of the room.

He scratched his head and put his hand on his back pocket where his wallet was supposed to be. He started to pat that same spot until he realized what she had done.

"REBECCA!!" he shouted. He started to run after her with his fists in the air. "When I get my hands on you I'm gunna-!"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" she shouted at him.

He growled.

"OH SHUT UP BUCK!!"

* * *

_YAY!! Chapter 3 is done. Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked it! For now, Sayonara!_


	4. Chapter 4: Noodle's consultant

_**OMG PEOPLE! IM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CAPTER!! I've been REALLY busy lately. But, here it is!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Finally, after hours of running, chasing and crashes, Murdoc finally got his wallet back.

"Damn Buck. You're fast." Murdoc told her.

"I know." She giggled. "But hey, I don't smoke fags and drink vodka all the time either.

Murdoc scowled.

"Oh shut up." He yelled.

Rebecca giggled.

"Speakin' of which, you got any cigarettes on ya?" she asked.

Murdoc nodded.

"Yea. Here." He handed her a six pack.

She pulled it from his hands. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a long thin pipe, placed the cigarette at the end of the pipe and started to smoke. .

"Ok. I'm board again. Now what?" she said, blowing out smoke.

Silence.

Murdoc took a good look ate Rebecca. Pretty blue eyes, cool hair cut with her blonde hair hanging crazily in her face, crazy, sexy, cute outfit. Perfect body, gorgeous. ((a/n: I AM NOT A LEZBIAN OR A BI!!)) Murdoc couldn't help but to stare. Rebecca turned to him.

"What the hell are you lookin' at Mudds?" she said to him.

Murdoc broke from his trace.

"Huh? Wha-? OH!" he blushed a little.

"Um…nothing! Why would I look at you?" he said rudely.

She giggled.

She thought to herself. _"This should be fun."_

"Oh Muddsy, Muddsy, Muddsy." She said to him.

He took out a cigarette and lit it. He looked at her.

"Hm?" he said emotionlessly.

"You know Muddsy, your cute when you lie." She said, slowing walking up to him in a sexy voice.

Murdoc froze.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Murdoc asked nervously.

Rebecca giggled.

"Don't play dumb you cutie." She said playing with his hair.

Murdoc blushed.

"Umm-Um-I-uh-HEY! What did I say about me hair!!" he told her rudely.

Rebecca stopped. She started to walk away.

"You're not foolin anyone Muddsy." She told him, and left.

Murdoc scowled.

"Stupid girl" he said, still blushing

**Back at Noodle's room:**

Noodle sat quietly in her room, all alone. She was lying on her bed, board as ever. She turned on her side, to face a picture of her and 2D. She blushed. She sat up and picked it up. She hugged it tightly. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. She saw the coast was clear. Finally, she gave the picture a good kiss.

"Hehe…Noodle's got a crush." Someone said in a tune.

Noodle froze, slowly turned around to see Rebecca standing at the door. She stuffed the picture quickly under her pillow.

"H-h-hey." She stammered. She pointed her finger at her. "Where did you come from?"

Rebecca looked at the ceiling in thought. She giggled, then came and sat on Noodle's bed. She placed an arm around her, and spoke.

"Well, you see Noodle, when a mommy and daddy really love each other and want a kid, they-"

"EW!! NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!! You know what I mean!" she yelled.

Rebecca giggled.

"I just walked down the hall a few seconds ago."

"Oh. Then I must have just missed you." She said blushing.

Rebecca looked at her closely.

"So. You've got a crush on 2D. No surprise there." She told her.

Noodle looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well come on Noodle! The guy is completely gorgeous, has an amazing voice, you're your best friend, and you've been living with him since you were ten. Plus, when I hugged him, I saw that look on your face! You were soooooooo jealous!!" she told her bluntly.

Noodle giggled a little.

"Yea. I guess. Did you ever love someone Rebecca?" she asked.

Rebecca's face drained of its color.

"Yea. Well, I had a regular guy, but her was shot a hundred times. Then, your gunna think this is strange, but I was once in love with a guy who was a dog, kangaroo, and a human all in one. His name was Booga. He was created in a lab. S'pose to be the ultimate solder. He wasn't. Way to sensitive, and dumb but so cute. One day, we went on a vaca. Hawaii. We was goin down a water fall in my tank, he fell out and SPLAT, right onto the rocks. Poor guy. I miss him everyday. But yea."

Noodle's mouth was hanging open. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"It's tha truth kid."

Noodle giggled.

"Well, at least you had someone. I never will. I'm just like his little sister to him is all. Nothin more." She told her sadly.

"OH, COME ON NOODLE PLEASE!" she said loudly."You are soooo awesome! Look at yourself. You're beautiful, great a guitar, in a famous band with three older guys, cute guys I might add, and so many girls want to be you! Noodle, don't be so down on yourself. Now, GET OUT THERE AND TELL 2D HOW YA FEEL!!"

"YEA!" Noodle shouted, she walked firmly out of the room with Rebecca hooting her along.

Noodle was only halfway down the hallway, when she ran into him. He smiled.

"Hey Noodle."

"I-I-I-uh-I-Nice shirt?" she said nervously.

2D turned his head confused like a dog. ((a/n: Hehe…cute )) He smiled.

"Thanks Noods." Giving her a pat on the head and walking away.

Once he turned the corner, Noodle walked blankly to the wall, and started to bang her head repeatedly against it repeating,

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?"

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Noodle! Stop!" Rebecca said to her.

"Did you tell him? What did he say?" she asked.

"I-I-I didn't tell him."

"WHAT?!?! WHY NOT?!" she said.

"Cause I'm a coward!" she said crying, running off to her room.

"Noodle! Wait!" she said, starting to run but was stopped.

"Wait Rebecca." She turned around to face 2D. "I'll talk to her myself."

"2D." she said blankly.

* * *

_**Well, there ya go! Sorry it took soooooooo long!! Please don't sue!! **_


	5. Chapter 5:Noodle's prob and Mudds talks

_**Okie Dokie. Sorry it's taking soooo long…I'm very lazy and I don't get much privacy : PP…anyways…did hear about Damon's new band?? The Good, the Bad, and the Queen!! Very good indeed!! But now, he's just changed him mind about ending the Gorillaz for good! He says there doing something new with them called Monkey : don't ask me!! It was in an interview!!! XDD…he can NEVER make up his mind…lol…anyways…**_

**Chapter 5:**

2D slowly walked towards Noodle's room. He didn't open the door, but pressed his ear against it. He heard her mumbling to herself. He pressed against the door harder to her more closely.

"What is she saying?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, she stopped talking. 2D was confused.

"Huh? WHAA!" 2D screamed as he fell hard to the floor. Noodle had heard him talk to himself and opened the door, causing him to fall. ((a/n: XDD)) He scrambled to his feet. Noodle's head rose up just as he did.

"What is it 2D?" she asked him.

2D rubbed his nose from the pain.

"Um…I heard you crying and saying you're a coward. Why?" he asked.

Noodle's eyes widened, and she looked down.

"It's nothing." She said, closing the door, but 2D held his hand on the door to hold it open.

"Oh no. Don't close the door on me. Tell me." He said lovingly.

She was still looking at her feet. 2D picked up her head and faced her. She blushed.

"I uhh…well-"

"I'll tell ya what's wrong 'D!" Rebecca said coming to Noodle's rescue. 2D turned to her.

"It's Mike's shit!! So much! She told me she hasn't been able to pick it up in weeks!! I'd be a coward if I were her too!!" Rebecca lied.

2D turned back to Noodle.

"Thas all love?" he laughed. "Ah don't worry about that! I'll do it for ya!" he smiled.

Noodle smiled a little, she looked a Rebecca who winked at her.

"Oh, no, its ok 2D, I think I can do it. No problem." She said sweetly.

He smiled.

"Ok." And off he went.

Noodle and Rebecca stood there for a few seconds until they new he was gone. Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! He fell for it!" Rebecca cried.

Noodle laughed. "Yea! I know!!"

"What are you two girls laughing about?" asked Murdoc.

The girls turned to him surprised. Rebecca was happy as ever. She ran up to him happily.

"HI MUDDSY!!" she cried happily giving him a bone-crushing hug.

His face turned blue.

"B-B-Buck!! Let me go!" he said breathlessly.

She dropped him.

"Oh!" she giggled blushing. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He said. "I only came for a beer, not to see you or anything."

"I never said you did." She smirked.

He blushed. She was right. He shook his head and walked past her.

"Hey Mudds, do you wanna tell me somethin'? Or is it just me?" she asked.

He stopped. He turned his head to her. He ran up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and said,

"Rebecca I-" he stopped and let her go.

"Nothin…" and he left.

Noodle and Rebecca just stood their in awe.

"Uhh…I think he likes you." Noodle said.

Rebecca giggled.

"You really think so??" she asked.

Noodle rolled her eyes.

"Well, DUHH!!! Isn't it obvious?"

"Yea I guess. I'll just give him some time." She told her.

**In the Kitchen:**

Murdoc sat quietly at the table drinking his vodka. He was lost in thoughts of Rebecca.

"Why did I run up to her and grab her shoulders like that?? Now she must know by now." He frowned. Mudds knew it. For once in his life, he was actually in love.

"Hey Mudds. Wuts up?" Russel asked.

"Huh?? What do you mean what's up?! Nuthins up!! Why would anything be up!?! Nuthins up but the ceiling!!" he shouted nervously to Russel.

Russel raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Murdoc answered.

"You sure?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Positive?"

"YES!!"

Silence.

Russel smirked.

"Really?"

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!! YES SOMETHING'S BLOODY UP ARE YOU HAPPY KNOW?!? Sweet Satan tubby, you never shut up." He told him angrily.

Russel laughed, then calmed down.

"I think I know what's wrong." Russel told him.

"What?" Murdoc asked innocently.

Russel raised his eyebrow once more.

"You know."

Murdoc froze.

"Talk about Rebecca? Psh! I don't like her! What gave you that idea? No!! Come on Russ!" he told him.

"You like her don't you."

"Yea." Murdoc answered immediately.

"What do you care Mudds. It's not like you love her or something." Russel laughed.

Murdoc sat silently taking another sip of his vodka.

"Oh. You do love her." Russel said.

"Yea. But I don't wanna tell her." He told him. "I think she hates me or something. She probably wants a better looking guy anyway." He stated sadly.

Russel frowned.

"Aw come on man. She doesn't hate you. Remember what she said? You're her favorite out of all of us. You're her idol."

"Maybe so. But she hates my personally."

"Dude. She hugs you all the time and when she sees's you, the room lights up with her smile. Why don't you talk to her?" he explained.

"NO! NO WAY!!" he said to him.

"Well OK Mudds. It's your problem. If you need any help then ask." He said walking away.

"Hey Russ?" Murdoc called.

Russel turned to him.

"Umm…I'm not really good with this sorta thing but…thanks." He told him.

Russel smiled.

"Anytime old man." He told him walking away.

Murdoc smiled a tiny bit, and then,

"HEY?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD MAN?!?!"

* * *

_XDD kk!! Chap is done!! One will come up soon I hope XD **Sayonara!!**_


	6. Chapter 6:She get ready&so does mudds :

**Chapter 6**

Noodle and Rebecca sat in Rebecca's room watching Kill Bill. They found it to be a pretty interesting movie. Long, but interesting. You'd think that if you'd see a person cutting out limbs and arms would be scary. It wasn't. Noodle was enjoying the violence for once. Not like 2D's zombie movies. She shivered a little from the thought.

"Go, go, go!!" Rebecca shouted as 'The Bride' killed off O-Ren Ishii's assassins, the Crazy 88's. Noodle giggled.

"So Noodle, when are you gunna tell him?" Rebecca asked her.

Noodle looked at her. "I don't think I ever will." She told her.

"Oh come on kid! You gatta tell him sometime!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe on his death-bed." Noodle told her sarcastically.

Rebecca giggled. "Ya see! That's the problem kid. You can't keep it bottled up or he'll never know. Come on." She told her.

"No." Noodle told her.

"Fine kid. It's your life." She told her.

Back to the movie they went.

**Outside Rebecca's room:**

"Ok. Here's what I'll say." Murdoc cleared his throat. "Rebecca. I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about since you came in that door. Well, you see, Rebecca Buck, I love you!" Murdoc felt proud. "Perfect. Here I go-" WHAM!!

"Someone there? I thought I heard someone talking." Rebecca asked. She looked down to see Murdoc on the floor after she opened the door on his face. She gasped.

"Murdoc!! You ok?" she asked holding him in her arms.

"Huh? Wha-?" Murdoc came to and opened his eyes to focus onto Rebecca's blue ones.

"I said are you alright Mudds?" she asked again.

"Huh? AHH!! Let me go Buck!" he said angrily blushing madly.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Yea. He's fine." She said, dropping him on the floor again.

"Ow!" he said as he hit the ground. "Wait! Rebecca! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be rude!"

Rebecca stopped and turned to him.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea. I mean, I don't want ya to think of something I don't want you to think."

Rebecca turned her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Murdoc shook his head.

"No! I mean. I just, don't want you to know how I feel." He told her.

Noodle came in to watch what was happening.

"What do you mean Mudds?" Rebecca asked dumbly, even thought she knew what he was talking about.

"I just, Rebecca, I-I-I-I-" he stuttered.

"What Murdoc?" she asked.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." He said and walked off.

Rebecca and Noodle stood silently.

"Oh come on!" Rebecca shouted when she knew Murdoc was out of ear-shot. "Why doesn't he just say it? I like you Rebecca! GOD!" she said annoyed.

Noodle put an arm around her. "It's ok. Don't worry." She told her. "It's just he's that kind of person. You know? It's not his bag. He's more of a many-woman man, sorta like an Austin Powers thing you know?" ((a/n: XD))

"Yea I guess." She told her. 'Thanks." Rebecca looked at her watch. 11:00 pm.

"Hey kid, I'm gunna hit the hay. I'll see ya tomorrow k?" she told her.

"Ok. Sounds good." She told her back.

And off they went to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Noodle woke up with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She put on clothes and went down to breakfast.

"What along day it was yesterday." She told herself, remembering Rebecca's grand entrance. She finally made it to breakfast to find everyone their including Rebecca, who was making breakfast. He outfit was very simple for once. Black and white, long sleeved shirt with red overalls, red converse and her hair shorter with red and black bangs in her face.

"Morning kid!" she yelled happily.

"Good morning Rebecca." She waved yawning again.

The smell of pancakes filled Noodle's nose.

"Breakfast smells good Rebecca." Noodle told her.

"Thanks. I worked extra hard on them." She smiled.

Awkward silence.

"Soooo, what are we doing today?" asked Noodle.

Rebecca frowned.

"Well, kid, the thing is, I gatta head home." She told her sadly.

Everyone froze and shifted their attention towards her, especially Murdoc.

"What? What do you mean??" Noodle asked.

Rebecca stopped cooking.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I sorta have a kid of my own to take care of. She's more of a little sister to me though. I told her I went for a quick vacation and be back by Thursday." She told them.

"But that's today." Murdoc told her.

"DUH Niccals!!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry Buck." He told her, slouching far in his chair.

She frowned.

"No, I'm sorry Muddsy." She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. His eyes popped out and he sat strait up. "I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just I'm upset is all."

He blushed a little, taking in the sent of her perfume. He sighed.

"Uhh…GAH! BUCK! GET YA BLOODY PAWS OFF ME!" he yelled at her.

She stepped back a little and smiled.

"Same old Mudds." She shook her head. "I gatta go get ready now." She told them, and she walked off with her hands in her pocket.

Once Rebecca was out of earshot, Russel smacked him in the face.

"What's wrong with you man?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled at him, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Come on Mudds!! Were not stupid!" 2D told him.

"Where you getting at face-ache?" he glared at him.

"Murdoc, you love her. Were not stupid." Noodle told him.

He gulped and blushed.

"What? S-s-so what if I do? She doesn't need to know something that will make her uncomfortable." He told them.

They sighed.

"But Murdoc, I told you, she does like you." Russel told him.

"I-I-I know but-AHH!" Murdoc screamed as Russel picked him up over his shoulder.

"We'll, make you tell her." Russel chuckled.

"HEY! HEY! PUT ME DOWN LARDS!" Murdoc yelled kicking his feet.

Finally they all reached her door.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled again.

"Ok." Russel told him, a dropped him with a THUD((a/n: lots of ppl in this story are getting hurt XD)).

"Damn Russ." Murdoc said to him rubbing his head.

"We're here Mudds. Go in." Russel pointed to the door.

Murdoc stood up and brushed himself off. He brushed his hair with his fingers and gulped.

"Here goes." He said, and he knocked on her door. They three members ran and hid behind a corner.

"Who is it?" he heard her call.

Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Uhh…It's me luv. C-c-can I come in?" he asked.

She opened the door.

"Sure." She told him.

Murdoc took a deep breath and stepped into the newly empty room.


	7. Chapter 7: OK BUCK! HERE IT IS!

**_HELLO EVERYONE!! Did i screw up the chapter numbers?? XDD i hope not...ok, well, here it is!_**

**Chapter 7**

Murdoc slowly made his way in and slouched against the wall. Rebecca sat on the bed. Murdoc kept his distance.

"What are you doing all the way over there Mudds?" she asked kindly.

He kept his eyes on the ground.

"I-I just feel more comfortable over here." He told her.

She smiled a bit.

"Have a seat." She told him patting the empty spot next to her.

Murdoc blushed a little and sat next to her keeping his eyes on his feet. She took his hand. His eyes widened as his face turned bright red.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked softly.

He turned to her and was looking directly into her blue eyes as she was at his miss-matched ones. He quickly turned his attention back to his Cuban boots.

"I'm just a little unsure of myself about what I'm really feeling right now." He told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, you see. I like you Buck. I don't want you to leave." He told her.

Her eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"I like you to Muddsy. But we'll be friends, no matter how far away I am. You know that." She told him giving him a hug. Butterflies filled both their stomachs.

"But, you see, the thing is, I don't like you as a friend." He told her.

She released him.

"Oh. So you don't really like me and you wanted to come to me to make me feel bad." She told him.

"No, no, no! What I mean is, I just, I, umm, well you see, I just-"

"What Murdoc?!?" she yelled at him angrily "What is it!?!"

"What is it?" he responded a little angry.

"Murdoc!! You've been trying to tell me something the whole time I was here so what is it already?!"

"You wanna know what it is Buck?!"

"YEA!!"

"YEA?!"

"YEA!!"

"OK! HERE IT IS!"

Murdoc grabbed her and pulled her in a deep passionate kiss. Rebecca could not believe what was happening. He let go.

"I love you." He told her softly. "The moment you walked though that door."

Rebecca just sat their surprised. She started to cry.

"I love you too Murdoc!" she told him "I just wanted to hear you say it to me. I don't want to leave either." She told him, holding him tight.

"I hate to say this, but you have to. Your 'kid' needs you. I can't take you away from here. I may seem like a bastard sometimes, but that little girl needs you. You're all she's got, right?" he asked. ((a/n: awww ))

She wiped her nose with her arm.

"Yea I know." She told him.

"So you have to go luv." He told her sadly.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Ok." She said shaking her head up and down. "But, you know, I still have a couple of hours left here. Want to make the best of it?" she asked him heading to the door.

"Sounds great luv!" he said happily. "But, umm, Buck, can you not tell the others know how I acted in here. They'll never let me live it down." He asked.

"Sure." She smiled, she opened the door, and 2D, Noodle, and Russel all tumbled in together on top of one another. Rebecca started to giggle, then burst out laughing. Murdoc grew angry.

"YOU NOSEY PEOPLE!! WHY I OUTTA-"

"AWWWWW. Looks like Muddsy has a soft side huh?" Russel cracked.

They started to laugh together. Murdoc started to boil.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, and stomped out angrily, while everyone still laughed.

**A little while later:**

"Ok luv. Just put your middle finger here and you index finger here. Now play."

Rebecca started to play the bass, performing the bass sound of Feel Good INC. She smiled.

"Wow! I'm really doing it!" she yelled happily.

Murdoc smirked.

"Well you have learned from the master." He told her.

"Sure have." She smiled

Silence.

Rebecca thought to herself. She stared at Murdoc and started to giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Come with me." She said, taking his hand, and pulling him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Finally, she dragged him to the car park.

"What?" he asked again.

"You know what the best part is of being my boyfriend?" she asked him

"Hm?"

"Having fun with me." She snickered.

Murdoc looked confused. He looked behind her and noticed is Winnebago. He started to laugh.

"Oh, ho, ho. Well, well, well. So you do have a dark side." He told her.

She just giggled.

"Ok luv. But only if you want to." He told her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok. LETS GO!" she dragged him into his Winnebago not to be heard from for a couple more hours.

* * *

_Hehe. I had to put that ending in. That's how she is you know? OK!! Well, chapter 6 is done!! Stay tuned for Chapter 7 folks!! **Sayonara!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: the last day

**OMG PPL!! IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION ON CAPTER 7!! I MEANT CHAPTER 7 IS OVER AND THEN CHAPTER 8 IS COMING!! SO HERE IT IS!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

After about an hour of 'play-time', Murdoc and Rebecca retreated from the dirty Winnebago, both looking a mess. ((a/n: XDD))

"Well…that was…uhh…" Rebecca trailed off thinking to herself.

"Well, what?" Murdoc asked her, impatient for her answer.

"Fun, and, uh…kinda rough." She laughed.

Murdoc snickered. The two walked back inside the haunted mansion hand in hand. They made their way to the kitchen, finding everyone eating take-out.

"YUM! MY FAV!" Rebecca shouted happily rushing to the food.

Everyone stood in awe at her feeding frenzy.

"Man Rebecca, you're a mess, you too Mudds. You both look like you were hit by a truck." Russel claimed.

Rebecca stopped. With her mouth full she said,

"I guess you could say that." She laughed, along with Murdoc.

Everyone was puzzled, and then,

"OH GOD! NASTY! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!? IMAGES PEOPLE!! GAH!" Russel cried along with the ews from 2D and Noodle.

They couple just continued to laugh.

**Later on after dinner:**

"Mudds, I'm gunna hang with Noodle for now, it's my last day. I can't just stay with you the whole day." Rebecca told him.

Murdoc grunted.

"But you were with her yesterday!" he complained.

"Yea, but your problem is fixed. Now, I need to help her." She said, and she walked off.

Murdoc stood puzzled.

"Noodle? Having problems?" he said to himself, and shrugged his shoulders.

**At Noodle's room:**

"Knock, knock" Rebecca shouted.

Noodle giggled.

"Come in."

Rebecca scuttled over to Noodle and sat on her bed.

"So. You seem happy Rebecca." She told her.

"Well, yea! Why wouldn't I be? I found the love of my life" she smiled.

Noodle frowned.

"Lucky you." She said sadly dropping her head.

Rebecca gasped.

"Oh man kid. I-I'm sorry." She told her.

"Nah. It's ok. Besides, it was never meant to be. We're just to different people is all." She said sadly looking up at her ceiling.

"Well, ok kid. I'm gunna go see Mudds now. I'll talk to ya later ok?" she told her.

"Cool."

Rebecca walked out of the room. Once at the door, she noticed a certain blue-hair hottie walking down the hallway whistling DARE. Rebecca was cooking up an idea. Rebecca waited a couple seconds before 2D was in just the right spot and called Noodle.

"HEY NOODLE COME HERE QUICK!" she shouted.

Noodle's head shot up and she ran out the door. Rebecca held out her foot, tripping Noodle, and just at the second, 2D was there to catch her in his arms.

"Whoa! Noods! You Ok?" he asked holding her.

She slowly raised her head and she gazed into his black eyes as he did her green ones.

"Uhh…." She said trialing off.

Rebecca stood quietly giggling to herself.

They shook their heads.

"Umm…yea I'm ok." She said brushing herself off and blushing. She smiled. She glared at Rebecca who still giggled. Noodle rolled her eyes at her

"Um, thanks 2D." she said to him.

"No problem lil love." He smiled.

Noodle looked at her feet. 2D started to walk off until,

"Wait." Noodle said, grabbing his wrist. He stopped and turned.

"Noodle, are you ok-" he was cut off. I mean, who can finish their sentence with someone's lips against their own right? Noodle released herself. 2D stood in awe. Noodle stared at her feet, and Rebecca danced happily into the other room, leaving them alone to talk.

"Umm, well, that was unexpected." 2D said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry 2D." Noodle said walking away.

"No Noodle wait!" he shouted to her. "You wanna talk?" he asked kindly.

"Ok" she said, walking into her room.

They sat down.

"Noodle, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"I-I just. I like you 2D. I didn't mean to startle you like that I just-" 2D put a finger on her lips.

"It's ok luv. But you know we really can't be together." He told her sadly.

She started to cry.

"I-I-I know, but we don't have to tell anyone." She told him.

2D could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well, Noodle, can I tell you something?" He said.

She focused all her attention on him.

"Noodle, I like you too. Very, very, very much." He told her. She smiled a little. "But you know we can't be together." He frowned.

"I understand." She said in a shaky voice.

2D wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Rebecca stood out the door. She almost cried too.

"_How sad" _she thought. _"But-But they love each other! NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN!!"_

"OK DUDES!! NOW YOU'RE WORKIN MI TITS!!" 2D and Noodle looked at her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Rebecca yelled, breaking them apart.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Noodle asked her.

"WHO CARES WHAT PEOPLE THINK!?!? WHO CARES ABOUT AGE!?!? IF YOU LOVE EACH OTHER BE TOGETHER! DUH!" she shouted, crossing her arms.

"But-" 2D tried to say.

"NO BUTS!! KISS AND MAKEUP!!" she shouted.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"You're right Rebecca!" 2D exclaimed. "If I want to be with Noodle, I can be!" 2D took Noodle's hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rebecca started to dance around the room happily.

"Oh yea! I'm good! I'm the LUUUUVV MASTA BABY!!" she shouted happily. ((a/n: XD))

**Around 9 pm:**

"Well guys. I gatta leave now. I'll miss you!"

He hugged Russel. "Russel, go find yourself a pretty girl." She told him.

She hugged 2D. "2D!" she shouted, then whispered. "Be good to Noodle or I'll hurt you." She snickered. 2D laughed nervously.

She came to Noodle and gave her a big hug. "Your like the little sis' I never had." She told her patting her on the head. Noodle smiled. "You're like the big sister I never had too." She said starting to cry. Rebecca held her tightly.

Finally, it was Murdoc's turn. She kissed him. "I love you Muddsy. Always." She told him. "I love ya to babe." He told her back, giving her another long kiss. Russel cleared his throat. Rebecca giggled. She walked over to her tank, patting it, and climbed to the recliner chair at the top. She fastened herself in, and started the engine. She found herself an old army helmet, and put it on. She waved again as did the four, dropped inside her tank, and drove off into the dark starry night.

* * *

_YAY!! OMG IT'S DONE!! YAY!! I hope you all like my story!! A new one will be coming soon!! **Sayonara!!**_


End file.
